Jeff the killer
"Go to sleep" '' ''SnozBerry (talk) 00:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Jeff Jeff was a 13 year old boy who lead a normal life until he moved into a new neighbourhood with his parents and his brother Liu and then things began to change. When Jeff went to his new room he started to get a wierd feeling like he was somebody else. In the morning when he went downstairs to get breakfast. When he and his brother went to the bus stop to go to their new school, some bullies named Randy, Troy and Keith stopped in front of them, Randy tells them that they have a little tax for everyone at school and then takes Liu's wallet, Jeff trys to defend Liu but Randy pulls a knife on him. Jeff then began to beat up the bullies and as Liu was amazed in what happened, the bus came and Jeff ran to school with Liu and pretend nothing happened. The next morning, two police came to his door and asked him about what happened and witnesses said they saw him fleading the scene, seeing as Jeff had no evidence that the kids attacked him and Liu first, he was going to get sent to a correctional facility for a year, Liu however, took the blame and was sent to juvi instead. Leaving Jeff into a depression. After 2 days went by, Jeff and his parents went to the birthday party, after a while in the party, Randy, Troy and Keith found him there, Jeff tried to reason with the three, but Randy tells Jeff "I don't go for even, I go for winning" Randy began to get into a fight with Jeff almost killing him. No one could help Jeff, due to Troy and Keith having them at gun point, Jeff had to fight back himself. Randy then taunts Jeff by insulting his brother and telling him that Liu will rot in jail and that he must be ashamed. Jeff filled with rage attacks and kills Randy. After Randy being killed, Troy and Keith tried to shoot Jeff but Jeff managed to knock out Troy with a towel rack he ripped off the bathroom wall, he then goes for Keith but Keith ends up knocking Jeff into a bathroom wall. Jeff managed to finally beat Keith down, before Keith passed out, he managed to throw his leighter as Jeff setting him on fire, due to Jeff being covered in vodka that Randy knocked across his head earlier. Jeff is set on fire and runs down the stairs. The parents try to put out the fire. Jeff wakes up in the hospital covered in bandages. The police decided to let Jeff's brother Liu free seeing as the parents overheard Randy saying Jeff attacked him. When the doctors remove the bandages Jeff's family is in shock, Jeff's skin has been burned to a pale white color and his lips have been inflamated to a bright red colour and his eyelids are now dark red. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was just the result of the painkillers and let his family go home. Later that night Jeff's mother woke up to find Jeff in the bathroom carving a smile from his mouth leading up to his cheeks so he "can always smile forever and ever" .After asking his mother "aren't a beutifull mommy" she replies with a yes and tells him to wait in the bathroom so she can get his dad to see his new face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be put down. Jeff caught his mother saying that and hated her for doing so and killed his mother and father, this caused Liu to wake up who was confronted by Jeff, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "just go to sleep". Jeff left the house and went into the woods. Liu survived and called the police. A week later, Jeff went around town and started killing people. Jeff killed Jane's parents and then he set Jane on fire. Category:Male pasta character Category:Creepypasta character